Untitled Naruhina Randomness The Next Morning
by dont-mock-my-pen-name
Summary: Well this is what happens the mornign after their little group lemon session. Err yea. . .


Untitled Naruhina Randomness part 2

Ok well I have decided to add a bit more onto what happened last time maybe add a few more couples, even though it's a Naruhina. . . just my crazy mind and me

Anyway I don't own Naruto (bow down as my slave!) ownage. . Ah

Well yea so im carrying on from where I left of please read and review much appreciated and want criticisms as well because I cant get better without a little creative criticism.

Naruto woke up with a tangle of black hear that in the sunlight reflected blue he pushed the fluff out of his face and yawned as he stretched up the hair slowly falling down his chest and onto the face of the sleeping beauty that was Hinata.

Untangling himself from the bedspread and a Hinata arm he walked out of the room still completely starkers, you know its true what they slay a blond **is** really a blond (if you get what I'm saying) he stretched walking through the house to the kitchen to cook himself and Hinata some Ramen in a cup 2 minute Ramen.

The jug was on the Ramen was open several cups because Naruto was hungry after his night of exercise though some of it he seemed not to be able to remember. He walked past entrance and let out a stifled moan and quickly rushed to cover himself up.

The reason for this was because last night when either Sakura or Tsunade had barged in 'probably both' Naruto mumbled to himself would have bashed the door down.

The now covered Naruto reached down and picked up the door waving to the people who were wandering past and waved with a slight blush on his face he pushed the door into place and wandered away to finish his ramen.

The black haired woman walked across the almost strange apartment she had only been here once before and though she tried to get every single detail down to the pattern on the carpet she had not managed heck she couldn't even tell where the kitchen was . . ..

"HOY Hinata" a face popped in front of hers while shouting out "oh I thought you were still asleep so" he put on his Naruto foxy grin and placed a hand behind his head rubbing it awkwardly she blushed but managed to push it down quickly putting on a act she abruptly looked up with new confidence"

"And why would you be shouting at me if I was asleep" Hinata asked pretending to be angry though she tried she could not manage to put her hand on her hips while holding the sheet that was wrapped around her up, it falling would cause Naruto to look blankly down and not notice half the things she was saying.

"ARE YOU List. . . ." she was cut of by the smile on his face

"Ramen's ready" he stated plainly turning around and heading back into the kitchen

"How can you tell Naruto-kun" she asked with a slight frown

"the smell" he replied lazily sliding a cup towards her over the bench

There came a muffled thump from behind and then a flash of pink as the pink haired konoichi tried to hide after being woken from the shout from Naruto.

The half naked Naruto and Hinata walked out to the lounge quietly Hinata's byagukan activated she told Naruto to stop as they peeped around the corner.

They stood there sweat dropping as Sakura laid rampage to the room they couldn't quite make out what she was saying all they could catch were parts of words and FUCK! she repeated that allot

"Sasuke baka" she Yelled finding the remanets of he clothes Hinata and Naruto just stood there OO and dodging random pieces of furniture being flung there way.

There was a poof and Sasuke emerged fully clothed behind them with Sakura's "missing" Clothes. there was a instant sweet smile and Sasuke (semi visibly paled) as a fist came sailing towards him a less then a second later a crated appeared in the wall and a dishevelled Sasuke pulled himself from the wreckage that was the wall.

Naruto groaned and Hinata was hiding behind her hands.

"SASUKE TEME" Naruto shouted "look what your stupid ugly face did to my wall"

he pointed and laughed at the hole that Sasuke was hanging out with a ruffle he shook the remaining dust from his hair and climbed free of the rubble giving Naruto a death glare and carefully handing over Sakura's knickers grudgingly with a hidden smirk.

POOF

the knickers disappeared as soon as they touched her hands, the Sasuke in front of sakura smirked and then RAN LIKE MAD. in the opposite direction jumping through the open window and headed out over the roof tops leaving a fuming Sakura standing there still without certain items of clothing so she couldn't follow him or risk the SHAME of immense well err shame.

She looked at the blonde and blue couple and advanced Naruto held out his hands to fend of the punch he knew was coming but felt his beloved ramen slipping from his grasp.

He Gasped. and opened his eyes to catch it and saw it magically floating away in Sakura's hand . . no Sakura's mouth Naruto sweat dropped OO "my MY RAMEN" he almost sobbed. it took a moment for sakura to realise what she had done and then smiling sweetly again continued shovelling her face and searching for the missing garments that at this moment Sasuke was placing carefully in a nice position on Sakura's bed smirking slightly to himself (honestly im a critic to myself WHO THE HELL ELSE WOULD HE BE SMIRKING TO IS THERE AN INVISABLE BEING THAT ONLY SASUKE CAN SEE OO IS HE CRAZY )

Time laps of about 15 minutes. . .

Sakura's now tidy pink locks peeked out from around the edge of Naruto's leaning door of Konoha and scanned the area looking down in embarrassment "honestly" she thought to herself "shit going free would have been better then this" she leaped around the door and headed for the roof tops at record speed trying not to get noticed by anyone especially not kakashi or Jirya she thought back on the evening "Shit or Iruka sensei" she cursed under her breath. who would have thought Iruka a (closet) perve to much kakarya time I believe.

She didn't notice the lone eye following her and the smirk hidden under a dark blue mask.

"something funny Kakashi sensei" she asked from behind him. he didn't act surprised but I doubt he was probably seen this move thousands of times.

knowing his danger kakashi spoke carefully

"Nice Ramen boxers Sweetie"

A look of complete embarrassed rage flitted across Sakura's "serene" features to be turned into a face of menace

"what" she asked sweetly

"NICE RAMEN BOXERS SAKURA SWEETIE" he shouted loudly echoing around the filling square.

KPOW the tree fell and a certain copy Nin skipped out of the way and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a once again livid sakura to deal with everything that just happened.

Back at Naruto's house

Hinata had finally managed to arrange her clothes in a reasonable fashion she couldn't find her jacket tho. Naruto was trying to convince her to stay her father would bee wondering where she was (he obviously doesn't approve of the kyuubi container (doggy styles)) anyway!!

the door was once again leaning against the wall and Naruto was trying to rig it up so while he was out having lovely lovely Ramen with lovely lovely Hinata chan his house wouldn't be broken into and all his cuppa ramen stolen.

They herd some giggling down the road and the Konoha weapons master walked around the corner followed by none other then Hyuuga Neiji Hinata gasped and tried to look well un Hinata like but she didn't know Naruto's Sexy jutsu (so to speak) and failed miserably freaking out and half turning into Tsunade and Shizune.

Neiji walked past Naruto stayed silent He finally noticed the two watching him lucky hinata/tsunade/shizune was side on otherwise Neiji would have seen the half cast.

Oops Hinata hadn't masked her eyes Neiji went to bow at her and caught sight of the silver grey eyes. his matching eyes widened and he just stood there mouthing something eyes wide tenten couldn't figure out what had got up his pants.

"missed you at home last night Hinata-san" Neiji spoke calmly "your father also missed you at breakfast"

You'd be thinking by now that tenten had caught on but she was standing there as puzzled as ever

The Tsunade Shizune Copy Paled and transformed back into Hinata a Duh issuing from Tenten who was standing close behind Neiji.

Hinata looking sheepish just blushed and couldn't look at Neiji. "So Hinata-San Where were you this morning"

She didn't reply immediately and was stuttering over what to say " I WENT OUT EARLY TO TRAINING" she said uncommonly loud obviously a bad liar

"Then why are you at naruto's House"

More pause "BECAUSE WE TRAINED TOGETHER"

Naruto sick of Hinata being questioned grabbed her by the hand and pulled her Quickly away calling back to Neiji and tenten "RAMEN BYE". Neiji just chuckled and wrapped an arm around tenten "they are such a cute couple, you really freaked Hinata-chan out sheesh you weren't even at home last night or this morning" she said with a sly grin on her face.

They reached the ramen stand in peace

"HOY OLD MAN" Naruto called as he came in dragging Hinata behind.

"miso pork ramen for me 3 bowels" He nodded and went to work while Ayame stood to take Hinata's order. "what do you want Hinata?" Naruto asked

she ended up getting plain miso ramen and they settled down to eat.

or she decided to eat and Naruto decided oh yey ramen lets swallow my plate whole. . . that's as close as you can get to describing Naruto eating ramen! . . . .

"almost as good as Hinata-chan" he mumbled to himself the old man in front of him just stared eyes wide and Ayame blushed wildly as a chocking spluttering sound came from beside him, noodle hanging out of mouth Hinata tried to pat herself on the back going blue from lack of air but also with the hugest blush known in Konoha. Naruto jumped up and immediately started giving her the Heimlich mauver soon the blue ting was gone seeing as Hinata was able to breathe but the blush had remained.

Naruto sat down beside Hinata but left his arm draping around her shoulder while he began to consume his second bowel of ramen.

They had gotten half way through the third bowel when Naruto felt death behind him, turning around he came face to face with big white eyes staring down at him,

you could see Naruto visibly gulp, 'shit shit shit shit' ran through his mind not taking his eyes of the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata was swaying maniacally in her seat adding little twitches, the Hyuuga rose his eyebrows. . . the swaying stopped followed by a loud thunk

"Hinata-chan" Naruto said about to go help her lucky she had fallen face first onto the table no major damage, There were swirls in her eyes.

Hiashi looked as if he was about to speak Naruto sucked in a deep breath of air

"your in my seat boy" Hiashi said glaring at the kyuubi container.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"nani?" he said looking incredulous what the hell does that mean Hinata and I never had to sneak around.

"that's my place you're sitting in next to my daughter, now remove yourself from my presence"

at this Naruto glared at Hiashi no way was Naruto going to leave Hinata behind besides if he worked this right Hiashi would have to pay for his ramen.

he got of the seat and went around to the other side of Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked past she was mumbling in her comatose state.

"oh kun-kun" "that feels sooooo goooood" "stop tickling me!" Hiashi had mentally blocked after her herd the smutty naruto-kunness and threw Naruto out of the ramen stand.

Naruto got up and dusted himself of well at least I didn't have to "pay" for the ramen. he went to the place where he'd meet Hinata later as specified on the note he had carefully slid into her bra (most likely did it to cop a feel)

In another perspective see if you can guess

her world was swimming mmm there was Naruto he wasn't wearing anything ohhh yea, he walked towards her and placed hands on her face giving her a tender kiss then suddenly he was tickling her mercilessly. suddenly Naruto was gone replaced by two cold white eyes her head popped up and she almost whacked her father hiashi in the nose with her rapidly moving head but instead he sidestepped and then Hinata went flying backwards of the seat.

hiashi was standing over her,

"you will not so that monster again you hear me"

she nodded numbly

"NEVER AGAIN" hiashi shouted

"now get out of my sight you are not worthy of the Hyuuga name"

at this Hinata left quickly noticing something catching in her bra, she looked behind her just as Hiashi was about to walk out of the ramen stand he stood stock still and started twitching. hmm wonder what that was about. (cough bill cough)

about 5 minutes later Hinata reached into her bra and then pulled out a note,

_with love _  
_Hinata meet me at the __Hokage__ monument__  
I will be waiting  
with love Naruto_

Who knew Naruto could be such a sap artist. . .

She left quickly for the monument waiting for what will happen next.

* * *

So wel thats it for now cos i couldnt think of anytihng to happen and just wanted to doa morning after cos well yea. . . i wanted to.

please review

thanks

Loren


End file.
